


some things just never seem to fade

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Shouyou didn't mean to wake up Tobio, really, but when you drop a frying pan on your foot it's kind of hard not to be loud.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 101





	some things just never seem to fade

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina confessions for the soul. it's literally 2 in the morning, i got sad when i realized i never gave hinata a good oneshot. so happy belated birthday, hinata shouyou!! 
> 
> 4ever - clairo __

The sound of the frying pan falling onto Shouyou's foot was deafening— it hurt yes, but Shouyou was too full of early morning jitters (or was it still night? Shouyou never knew whether to call it morning or night.) to feel the full pain of the metal pan, he knew it'd hurt more later in the day. 

He sucked in a deep breath, nevermind it hurt like a bitch. It was a couple more seconds of silence before Shouyou hissed out in pain, the frying pan falling against the tiled floors of the kitchen loudly. It fell silent at that, Shouyou bent over holding his foot in his hands—and then there was the shuffling, their upstairs bedroom opening with a bang as the doorknob slammed against the wall (where if Shouyou could add already had a hole in it; let's just say waking Tobio was a nightly routine.) 

The stairs creaked as Tobio descended, Shouyou held his breath in his chest turning to face the opening of the kitchen where he could see Tobio's tall dark figure turn the corner into the living room. 

"I dropped a frying pan on my foot." Shouyou squeaked, standing up quickly, not before grabbing the frying pan off the floor. He held it against his chest like some sort of barrier.

"It's not your birthday anymore," Tobio grumbled, his forehead creased, eyes squinted as he peered into the kitchen, "I can beat you up now."

"You want eggs?" 

Tobio didn't say anything, instead he pulled a chair out from the dining table, falling into it with a sigh. The sigh was low and long and it was followed by a yawn, which Tobio muffled with the back of his hand. 

"Coffee too." Tobio rested his head in his hands, elbows pressing into the place mat. 

Shouyou nodded, dropping the barrier that was the frying pan onto the stove top; it turned on with a clink, the orange a blue fire dancing under the pan. It was quiet, Shouyou slowly moving around the kitchen— filling the kettle with water and pulling out the coffee grounds. 

"Why are you— what's with the late night snacks?" Tobio watched the redhead with lidded eyes, his cheeks puffy and eyes wet. 

"I get hungry and my stomach wakes me up." Shouyou pulled the refrigerator open, grabbing the egg carton he sat it carefully on the counter. Tobio hummed, 

"Maybe you're eating dinner too early, we can always eat later."

"We? So you'd change your dinner time to eat with me?" The pan sizzled as Shouyou cracked open the egg, he followed it by cracking another egg— another just as loud sizzle echoed through the kitchen and into the dining room. 

"I-" Tobio looked down, his cheeks pink. Shouyou giggled, turning the sink on with the back of his hand; he dried his hands on his sweatpants. _"Dumbass."_

The coffee machine sounded with a beep, Tobio stood up; Shouyou occupied with failing on flipping the eggs. Tobio pulled two mugs down from the middle shelf (a shelf that Shouyou could just barely reach.) They kept all the mug handles facing the opening just for that reason. 

"Plates, plates." Shouyou pressed his elbow into Tobio's side, dropping the spatula to lean in front of Tobio and grab to plates from the stack on the bottom shelf. "Oh and cream and sugar please." 

Tobio grumbled, but turned away from the counter to grab the creamer from the refrigerator— his cheeks were pink. 

* * *

Shouyou curled his feet underneath him on the chair, sitting on his knees he held the warm mug with both hands. Tobio sat in front of him, legs crossed at his ankles— fork poking at Shouyou's mess of eggs (they weren't bad, but they weren't good either; though Tobio always ended up eating them.) 

"You aren't allowed to make eggs at three in the morning anymore."

"What!?" Shouyou's jaw dropped, fork frozen in midair, "But I like making them." 

"Then make them for breakfast."

"Technically this is breakfast."

Tobio didn't answer, because, yes, Shouyou was correct. Technically it was breakfast, because technically this was the first meal of the day. 

"Tobio?"

Tobio hummed, taking a bite of his eggs, fork pressed between his lips. 

"I," Shouyou fiddled with the edge of the place mat, "Well… it's not cause I'm hungry."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I've just been— why did you ask me out?"

Tobio froze, his fork falling against his plate with a clatter. 

"You… you asked me this last month and the month before." Tobio sighed, "Did something happen at practice?"

"Not exactly? You know Bokuto, he talks a lot. I guess I was just—"

"I remember hating you." Tobio pulled his mug of coffee closer, "But it wasn't hate, because I… I liked you. You were like some new challenge, something I had to overcome to become better."

Shouyou's bottom lip started to wobble from where it was, worried between his teeth. 

"And you were just my rival, but you can't be a rival with someone at your own school." Tobio laughed, "I guess… I realized I was in love with you when all my thoughts started revolving around you." He paused, "It wasn't just all about volleyball."

"T-tobio!" Shouyou brought his hands to his eyes, rubbing at the tears forming at his waterline. "That's the n-nicest thing you've ever said to me!"

Tobio's cheeks were red, a deep blush that ran down his neck and up towards the tip of his ears. 

"It's nothing to cry over, dum—Shou."

"You just s-said you love me more t-than volleyball! T-thats totally something to c-cry about!" Shouyou laughed, thick and watery. 

"I- I didn't say I love you more than volleyball."

Shouyou froze… "but do you?"

"S-shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is bad, but i'm sleep deprived and i wrote this on my phone. that's gross, how do people do it? i make too many mistakes. ahhh but i really wanted to write something for hinata's birthday, even if it's late :(
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @oveath-shouyyou


End file.
